


My Love (Forevermore)

by shineandhowl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, M/M, Minor Baekchen, Minor Baeksoo, Minor Kaistal, Minor Sechan, Open Ending, Please Don't Hate Me, Procrastination Sucks, Romance, The last 2K are written in rush, i'll fix this later, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shineandhowl/pseuds/shineandhowl
Summary: A complicated story between two best friends.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31
Collections: EXO Home4U - 2020





	My Love (Forevermore)

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU MODS FOR STILL TAKING THIS SHIT.

“Oh Sehun!”

Sehun turned away from the cartoon he was watching when he heard his housemate called for him.

“What?” he shouted back.  
“Come here! I need to take advantage of your height!”

Sehun frowned in confusion. It’s not uncommon for Baekhyun to ask for help though. He put down the spoon inside his bowl of Trix and went to kitchen to rescue Baekhyun from whatever situation he’s facing.

When he’s in the kitchen, the first thing he saw was Baekhyun’s pout. On the counter, there were flour container, measuring cups and spoons, eggs, baking powder, sugar, two small bowls (he couldn’t see what’s inside), and milk container. He walked towards his housemate’s side before snaking one of his long arms around his slim waist.

“Hey, you.” Sehun kissed Baekhyun’s cheek. “It’s too early for a pout. What’s wrong?”  
“I wanna make pancake.”  
“Okay. And then?”  
“I was searching for the glass bowl but it’s at the top part of the cupboard.”  
“And?”  
“Can you take it for me please?” Baekhyun turned his head towards Sehun with puppy eyes.

Sehun chuckled before kissing the small’s forehead. He let go of Baekhyun’s body and easily grabbed the item he wanted.

“We need to buy that stool we saw in home department the other day.” Sehun said while closing the cupboard.  
“Nah, we don’t need that.”

Sehun turned his head towards Baekhyun with a questioning look. Baekhyun just smiled before pulling the bowl off Sehun’s grasp. He put it on the counter and began to mix the pancake batter. He felt Sehun’s eyes were still on him but he ignored it and kept whisking.

“Why not though?” Sehun rested his elbow on the counter, standing near to Baekhyun.  
“If there’s a stool, you can’t rescue me anymore.” Baekhyun teased.  
“So, I’m your knight in shining armour now?” Sehun cheekily asked.  
“More like a giant beanstalk wearing ugly Superman tee.” Baekhyun jabbed Sehun’s chest with his pretty finger. “How many times do I have to tell you to throw away this t-shirt already? It has holes in it!”  
“Hey, I love this ugly Superman t-shirt! You bought this for me using your first pay.”  
“That’s like 14 years ago. My pay is like triple than what I got back then. I can buy you a new Superman t-shirt.”  
“Nope.”

Sehun pressed his ‘P’ harder just to annoy his housemate. He decided to irritate Baekhyun more by dipping his long finger inside the batter and dabbed it on Baekhyun’s nose. The smaller was almost ready to use his hapkido skills onto Sehun but he managed to cool Baekhyun off with a kiss on the battered spot.

“Now, we’re both dirty.” Sehun grinned. “The batter’s good though. Can I have mine with chocolate chips please?”  
“This is for me only.”  
“Oh please. With that amount of batter, you can make enough pancakes for a family of six.”  
“Ugh, fine.” Baekhyun said while checking the consistency of the batter. “Get me the chocolate chips.”

Sehun walked towards the cabinet which Baekhyun will keep the baking essentials at. When he saw the container, he pulled it out and placed it beside the flour container. He kissed Baekhyun on the cheek as a way to thank the smaller for making him pancakes.

“Are you free for dinner tonight?” Sehun asked while sitting down in front of TV again.  
“Uh…” Baekhyun began to mentally go through his schedule today. “Kyungsoo needs me to be his guinea pig for dinner tonight.”  
“Again? I swear to God, he needs to quit his stupid job and opens his own restaurant. He’ll do great!”  
“I know right? But he loves his current job. What do you expect me to do? Just tell him to quit?”  
“Um. Duh.” Sehun’s eyebrow went up judgingly.  
“Oh Sehun.” Baekhyun gasped. Are you telling me to be a bad boyfriend and crush my man’s hopes and dreams?”  
“His dream is to open a restaurant.” Sehun said in a matter-of-fact manner.  
“I know his dream, Oh Sehun. I’m his boyfriend.”  
“You seem confused.”

Baekhyun gave him the stink eyes before focusing on the pan in front of him. He carefully flipped the pancake with the spatula. Once he’s done (okay, the batter was more than enough to feed both of them but he won’t say anything to Sehun because the latter will brag about being correct for days), he put it on the plates before bringing them to the coffee table.

“I told you it will be enough for both of us.”  
“Oh, shut up.”

***

Sehun scrolled his Instagram feed with a pout (according to Baekhyun, he always does that when he’s focusing on something) while chilling on a wooden chair in a fancy cafe he found in Naver Maps. On the table in front of him, there were a cup of iced green tea latte that was already halfway drank and an untouched iced Americano. He was watching a video of sleeping cat on a tree when he heard the bell at the entrance rang and someone was stepping towards him. Sehun dropped his phone on the table and smiled sweetly towards the man.

“Hey. I’m sorry I’m late.” Chanyeol kissed his cheek after apologising.  
“It’s okay. I kinda asked you out last minute though. Am I really not bothering you?” Sehun asked while seeing the taller took a seat in front of him.  
“Hey. Come on. You didn’t bother me at all.” He replied while assuring him by holding his hand. “I’m more than happy to see you. I feel like I haven’t seen you in ages.”  
“We video call each other almost every night, babe.” Sehun laughed.  
“But I can’t touch you and see my boyfriend in flesh like this.”

Chanyeol was right though. It’s been a while since they met each other. They’re both so busy with their life they couldn’t see each other often like normal couples. Sehun really misses Chanyeol.

“So, what do you have in your mind?” Chanyeol played with his fingers. “What do you wanna do?”

They ended up mindlessly roamed around the city. Walking hand-in-hand (despite the curious and judgemental eyes of some people), they both walked around without having any exact plan. It’s a typical date for both of them since they started to date one and half year ago. Some people thought it’s boring, but Sehun and Chanyeol are comfortable with it.

After 15 minutes of aimless walk, they stopped in front of an arcade. Chanyeol, an ultimate arcade lover, turned to Sehun with a hopeful grin. Sehun chuckled seeing his adorable boyfriend before nodding in approval. He was pulled inside by the taller and they had the time of their life inside. After a few rounds of car racing (Chanyeol beat Sehun by two seconds) and Dance Revolution (Chanyeol gave up after he tripped during one step), Sehun was letting Chanyeol played with a shooting game alone when he felt his phone inside his jean’s back pocket vibrated.

from: baekbee  
the guinea pig experiment is cancelled :(  
6:30pm

to: baekbee  
wym  
6:31pm

from: baekbee  
he’s stuck with his job  
6:31pm

to: baekbee  
again?  
6:32pm

from: baekbee  
again :(  
6:32pm

sehunnie  
i can’t believe it  
it’s the weekend  
and he needs to work  
6:34pm

“Hey.”

Sehun felt someone lightly poked his chin. He looked to his side to see Chanyeol smiled at him. Sehun’s heart went warm when he saw that calming smile. He took one of Chanyeol’s hands and began to walk.

“What’s with the frown? Something’s wrong?”  
“It’s Baekhyun.” Sehun stopped his sentence. “No, it’s about Kyungsoo. Well, it’s both of them.”  
“Why?” Chanyeol frowned.  
“They supposed to have a dinner date today because Kyungsoo wanted to cook for him.”  
“Aka wanting Baek to be his guinea pig.”  
“As usual.” Sehun laughed. “So, anyway, suddenly, Kyungsoo got stuck with his job and now Baekhyun is upset.”  
“I swear to God, he needs to stop his PR job and just open his freaking dream restaurant.”  
“I know right!” Sehun looked at his boyfriend. “I said exactly the same!”

They sighed before changing the subject. They were talking about what they did before their random date today when they arrived at the front of Sehun and Baekhyun’s favourite restaurant. Sehun stopped when he saw the signboard. Chanyeol looked at him quizzically.

“Hey.” Sehun looked hopefully at Chanyeol. “Can we eat here please? Or do you have somewhere else in mind?”  
“Sure. It’s been a while since I’ve been here.” Chanyeol rubbed the back of Sehun’s hand in his grasp.

Sehun happily jumped a little before pulling his boyfriend into the restaurant. They took the table near to the window; Sehun remembers Chanyeol loves to sit at the window when they are having a meal outside. The waiter walked away after putting the menus on the table. After deciding their order, Chanyeol called the waiter. When it’s Sehun’s turn to order, Chanyeol went confused. He didn’t say anything until the waiter went to the kitchen to send their orders.

“You’re not eating?”  
“I did. I ordered mushroom soup and garlic bread.”  
“Just those?” Chanyeol sounded confused. “You said you were starving.”  
“I am. But I want to eat with Baekhyun later. He hates to eat alone.”

The sudden drop of Chanyeol’s shoulders made Sehun panicked a little. He immediately held his boyfriend’s hand.

“I’ll accompany you though. That’s why I ordered too. So you won’t eat alone. We can get dessert too after we finish.”

Chanyeol looked a little brighter. His smile was small but the dimple shyly appeared, so Sehun knew he’s not too upset anymore. He cooed at his taller boyfriend when he kissed Sehun’s hand.

“Thank you, babe.”

***

Sehun didn’t mention Baekhyun’s name for the rest of date. Instead, he listened to Chanyeol’s endless stories. They talk every day, but somehow Chanyeol will always have something new to tell, and Sehun is more than happy to listen to him. It’s one of the things he loves about Chanyeol anyway.

They ended up having the dessert at the coffee shop near to Sehun’s apartment instead since Chanyeol didn’t like any of the desserts offered by the restaurant. Sehun felt relieved to see Chanyeol happy again, like how he was at the arcade.

Chanyeol sent him to the door of his apartment. They shared a sweet kiss before Chanyeol walked away. Sehun waited until the taller disappeared into the elevator. When he saw the elevator shut close, he turned the key and entered the apartment.

“I’m home.”  
“Hey.”

Sehun walked towards their small living hall to find his best friend hugging the penguin Kyungsoo bought for him with a pout presented on his face. He couldn’t help but laughed at the sight. Sulking Baekhyun is cute and dangerous at the same time. Kyungsoo is going to have a hard time to make it right later.

Baekhyun glared at him, silently asking him stop laughing. He just pressed his lips to avoid his laughter burst again.

An angry Baekhyun is like an angry corgi.

Scarily cute.

Sehun put down the take-away plastic bags on the coffee table before landing beside Baekhyun. The way Baekhyun just clung on him like a baby koala hugging a tree right after Sehun circled his arm around his shoulder just made him wanted to laugh again. He softly caressed Baekhyun’s arm on his waist.

“You don’t want me to say anything?”  
“Up to you.” Sehun simply answered. “You wanna talk, go on. You wanna stay silent, it’s fine too. Whatever it is, I’ll be there.”  
“You’re the best.”  
“Tell me something I don’t know.” Sehun smirked.

Baekhyun pinched Sehun’s stomach, causing the taller to whine and laugh. They cuddled for a while before Baekhyun’s stomach embarrassingly growled. Sehun almost went out of breath because he laughed too much.

Once he got his breathing normal again, he let go of Baekhyun and grabbed the plastic bag on the table.

“I got carbonara and rose pasta. Which one do you want?”  
“Rose pasta!”

Baekhyun sat straight immediately. This is one of the moments when he really appreciates the existence of the taller.

They ate in silence. The room was only filled with the sound of them slurping the pasta and the movie playing on the flat screen.

When they’re done with their dinner, Baekhyun cleaned the coffee table while Sehun went to the kitchen to sort out the garbage into the recycle bin. Once he’s done, he washed his hands before going back to the living hall.

They silently continued to watch the movie after Baekhyun came back from keeping the cleaning products at the designated place.

It was almost 11pm when the movie ended. Sehun felt like he couldn’t fight the drowsiness anymore. His date today really drained him out since they walked, played, and ate a lot. Baekhyun wanted to watch another movie, so Sehun excused himself to go to the bathroom to clean himself before going to sleep.

While he was showering, he thought he heard the bell rang but he just dismissed it, thinking it might be their neighbour having some visitors. He was brushing his teeth when he heard a knock at the bathroom’s door. He opened it to find Baekhyun standing there, all bundled up with his long coat in his arm.

“Going somewhere?”  
“Yeah.” Baekhyun beamed. “Kyungsoo came.”  
“Oh.” Sehun gave him The Teasing Look. “Going on a late night date?”  
“Yeah.” Baekhyun began to bounce. “He’s taking me out for supper.”  
“Cool. I’m glad he came. You looked like you just lost your soul just now.” Sehun said while rinsing and continued after he gargled. “Need me to wait up?”  
“Nah. I might stay at his apartment. If not, I’ll bring my keys though.”

Sehun nodded with a sleepy smile.

“Sleep well.” Baekhyun caressed Sehun’s hair. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Sehun nodded again before kissing Baekhyun’s cheek. After telling Baekhyun to say hi to Kyungsoo for him, he waved the smaller goodbye before walking to his room.

***

“Where’s your boyfriend?”

It’s the second weekend of the month, so Baekhyun went back to his family’s home for their monthly BBQ gathering, and that’s the first question his mother asked him when Baekhyun entered his family’s house.

“Soo has an event to handle for the whole weekend, so he couldn’t make it.”  
“Who’s Soo?”  
“My boyfriend?’

Looking at his family’s blur faces, Baekhyun felt like clawing his hair off his head to show how stressful he is when his family didn’t remember his boyfriend’s name who he always mentioned. 

“Guys, I’ve been dating him for two years, for God’s sake. I talk about him a lot.”

The ‘no thoughts, head empty’ expression made Baekhyun groaned.

“Oh my God, guys. The disrespect!”  
“We thought you’re dating Sehun.”  
“Ew.” Baekhyun made a disgusted face. “I told you this fact thousands of time, hyung. He’s like my super best friend. Why would I date him? Plus he already has a boyfriend.”  
“You sure you’re not the boyfriend?”  
“Dad, please.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “I’m his housemate for the past three years. I met his boyfriend. He’s taller than both of us.”

Baekbeom (Baekhyun’s older brother) looked like he wanted to say something but Baekhyun just put up his palm, silently asking his brother to not say anything. The rest of the Byun family members just watched the youngest son in the family walked up the stairs with an upset expression presented in his face.

After he slammed the door shut, Baekhyun threw his duffel bag on the floor before slumping himself, face first, on the bed.

It’s always been like this and it’s starting to piss him off.

It began when he came out to his family that he’s gay when he’s at end of his second year of university. He already felt attracted to guys when he’s in high school but he thought it was of because he was surrounded by a group of people who were attracted to guys as well (Sehun, Joonmyeon, and Jongdae) on a daily basis. Plus, he thought it was just a teenage phase where you just want to explore everything including feelings.

He completely sure he’s gay when he started to develop romantic feelings for Jongdae after they graduated from high school. They both admitted into the same university. Again, he thought he always wanted to be close to Jongdae because he’s the only person Baekhyun knows out of thousands student in the campus. After a year of thinking and a lot of persuasion and support from Sehun and Junmyeon, he finally gathered enough courage to confess to Jongdae. Surprisingly, the latter accepted his confession.

His family didn’t know about his relationship at all. Not even his older brother who he is close to. For almost a year, he kept his relationship under the rock before he’s brave enough to come out to his family. He knew his family is not the typical conservative Korean family who hate LGBTQ+ community, but he’s still nervous to tell them.

Once the news was out, he couldn’t even look up. He waited patiently for, what he thought, almost five minutes before he felt he was being pulled into a hug. His father’s question made Baekhyun’s eyes glistened with tears.

“If anybody wants to hurt you because you’re gay, let me know and I’ll end their life.”

He ended up being hugged by the rest of his family after that. He still got pinched by his mother for hiding his boyfriend for a long time. Everything went well and they happily went to the kitchen to have beer.

It was when he mentioned Jongdae’s name that his family went confused.

“Wait. Jongdae’s your boyfriend?” Baekbeom asked.  
“Yeah.” Baekhyun looked at his family, in puzzled. “Why?”  
“Oh.”

‘Oh’ could mean a lot of things in Baekhyun’s book. It could be they disappointed with his choice, or they thought it was not someone they know since Baekhyun was in middle school. What came out of his mother’s mouth was not what Baekhyun was expecting.

“I thought you’re dating Sehun.”  
“What?” Baekhyun looked flabbergasted. “No! Mum! Please! He’s my best friend!”  
“So what? I have friends who married their best friend, Baekhyun-ah.” Baekbeom said.  
“But it’s Sehun we’re talking about here! We’re just friends!”

His family dropped the subject after he said that, which made Baekhyun relieved. He felt more relieved when they treated Jongdae nicely whenever he comes to the house. He’s glad they didn’t bring up about the thought of him dating Sehun in front of Jongdae.

Baekhyun and Jongdae’s relationship started to fall apart when people around them constantly thought Baekhyun was dating Sehun. He agreed that he hangs out with Sehun as much as he goes out on a date with Jongdae, but that doesn’t mean anything. He and Sehun are just friends, but somehow Jongdae couldn’t understand. They fought a lot because of this, and Jongdae and Sehun’s friendship almost ruined because of this. Thankfully, Junmyeon managed to knock some senses into their heads and ended the friendship war.

Too bad his relationship with Jongdae couldn’t be saved.

They decided to end it because they just couldn’t see each other as boyfriends anymore. They remained as friends though. A three-year relationship couldn’t break a six-year friendship.

After the break-up, Baekhyun tried to open his heart towards other guys but none of them last for more than six months. He just couldn’t understand why they always see Sehun as a threat in their relationship. Once he’s tired of defending his best friend every time he fights with his boyfriend, he just calls it off because nobody can get in between him and Sehun.

They are just best friends, but once they couldn’t accept the fact that he still needs Sehun in his life even when he’s in a relationship, he’ll cut them off.

When he met Kyungsoo, he’s glad the man could accept how important Sehun is in his life. When they reached their second-year anniversary, Baekhyun thought that this relationship could last forever.

However, Baekhyun couldn’t deny the face that he’s upset when his family still didn’t believe he’s dating Kyungsoo even after two years repeating the same shit. It’s not his fault that he never brings his boyfriend home. It’s Kyungsoo’s job that kept on stopping them to go to Baekhyun’s home together.

He couldn’t understand why they thought he and Sehun are dating just because they’re close. They’re best friends, for God’s sake. Of course they’re close!

Nobody will understand their friendship, Baekhyun internally groaned before angrily covering his face with the pillow.

***

It’s almost 1am when the BBQ was over. His parents and his sister-in-law already went to bed since they’ve been preparing the food since last night. Baekhyun helped his brother to clear out the backyard. While Baekhyun was sweeping the deck, Baekbeom came towards him with his daughter in his arms.

“Hey. I’m bringing Ahreum upstairs first. I’ll come back later.”

Baekhyun just nodded while continuing the task in his hand. His older brother came back with two bottles of soju in his hand by the time Baekhyun finished. Baekbeom passed the soju to him when he sat down near the wall. He let out a delighted moan when the cool drink went down his throat. Everything tiredness from the trip back home, and the frustration he felt from the little misunderstanding just now slowly flew away.

“I swear to God, this is the best soju I ever drink since forever.”

His brother chuckled.

“When was the last time you drink?”  
“Uh.” Baekhyun thought while taking another sip. “Last year?”  
“That’s a long time ago, kid.” Baekbeom then turned to him while bowing down a few times as if he’s praying. “Oh, Grand Master. Please teach me how to handle stress.”  
“What the hell, hyung?” Baekhyun laughed like crazy.  
“We’re not in the same work field, kiddo, but I know how stressful your work can be. How can you not drink for that long?”  
“I have a very strong support system okay? He’ll kill me if I drink.”  
“Who? Kyungsoo?”  
“Nope. Sehunnie.”

Baekbeom’s laugh died immediately at the mention of his best friend’s name. The older took a sip from his own bottle. He stared at the empty backyard of the house, deep in thought.

“Sehun stopped you from drinking?”  
“Yep. He told me I can be embarrassing when I’m drunk. Plus, it’s not healthy to drink. My work can be super stressful some times, but that doesn’t mean I have to drink the stress out. I can unwind differently.”  
“Really?” Baekbeom looked at him sceptically. “Do tell how.”  
“Do the things that can make you happy. For me, I can cook. I can watch anything in Netflix. Or if I don’t want to stay inside, I’ll go out.”  
“With Kyungsoo?”  
“Nope. Sehunnie. Kyungsoo is too busy. I don’t want to disturb him.”  
“He’s your boyfriend. Can’t he make time for you?”  
“His work could be…time-and-life-consuming sometimes. I don’t want to bother him.”  
“But he’s your boyfriend.”  
“I know.” Baekhyun felt annoyed now. “It’s not like I hate it, but why do you keep reminding me about Kyungsoo? I know he’s my boyfriend, hyung.”  
“Do you even hear yourself, Baekhyun?”  
“What are you talking about, hyung?”

Baekbeom went silent. Baekhyun’s not gonna lie. He’s a little pissed off about his brother mentioning Kyungsoo’s name as if he’s forgotten about his cute boyfriend of two years. As if his older brother has forgotten the fact that he himself didn’t even remember Kyungsoo’s existence earlier today.

“You keep on talking about what you did with Sehun as if you’re dating him instead of Kyungsoo. What you talked about just now, those are supposed to be done with your boyfriend, Baekhyun. Not your best friend.”  
“What’s wrong about doing those with your best friend?”  
“There’s nothing wrong with it. It’s just that you already have a boyfriend. You should lean on him more, not your best friend. Won’t Kyungsoo feel jealous if you tell Sehun about your problems instead of him?”  
“He understands me, hyung. He knows how my friendship works with Sehun.”  
“Really?” Baekbeom seemed shook. “That’s weird, don’t you think?”  
“There’s nothing weird about it. That’s just how we are. Maybe it’s a little weird for you, but not to us.”  
“What about when Kyungsoo has something bothering him? What will you do?”  
“I’ll support him, of course. Give him comfort and stuff.”  
“Isn’t it unfair? How he can lean on you but not you?”  
“He already has enough problems at work. Plus, I have Sehun to lean on.”  
“So, Sehun doesn’t have any problems at work?”  
“Don’t be silly, hyung.” Baekhyun scoffed. “Of course he does. Every working people have problems with their work.”  
“So, what if he has problems? He’ll tell his boyfriend? You said he has a boyfriend.”  
“I don’t know. Maybe? But, for sure, he usually will tell me. That guy couldn’t hide his stress face.”  
“So, do you think it’s fair if Sehun, your best friend, knows about your problem, but Kyungsoo, your boyfriend, doesn’t know anything? If he really cares, he’ll ask.”  
“He cares about me, hyung.” Baekhyun said coldly. “He asks. It’s just that I don’t want to burden him with my problems. He already has enough.”  
“Don’t you think this arrangement will bother him?”  
“We’re okay with this arrangement, hyung.” Baekhyun took the last sip of his soju. “What bothers me now though is this discussion.”  
“There are just so many wrong things in that arrangement, Baek. I just wanted to help.”  
“You don’t need to. I just want you to respect it.”  
“But¬–”  
“I’m going to sleep. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Baekbeom just let his little brother walked into the double-storey house. Baekhyun’s right though, as he carried the trash bag to the front of the house. He just needs to respect it. It’s Baekhyun’s relationship anyway, not his. The younger is adult enough to know and decide what is right and what is wrong in his relationship. He knew he needs to stop pestering Baekhyun about this.

What Baekbeom didn’t know was Baekhyun is having a hard time to sleep because of the discussion.

***

from: chanyeollie baby  
are you free this weekend?  
1:12pm

to: chanyeollie baby  
yeah ^^  
why, baby?  
1:12pm

from: chanyeollie baby  
wanna come over for netflix and chill? ;)  
1:13pm

“Oh, God. You looked so whipped.”

After replying to his boyfriend (oh, yeah sure /blushing sticker/), Sehun placed his phone on the table (screen down first) before looking at his lunch partner.

“Are you perhaps blushing, Oh Sehun?”  
“Shut up, Kim Jongin.”

The blush on Sehun’s face became more visible as if someone just rubbed the brightest blusher ever invented on his cheeks, which made Jongin continued to laugh. 

It’s lunchtime and, as usual, Sehun will go to the cafe in his office building to have lunch with Jongin. If they’re not busy, they will eat outside since there are a lot of restaurants around the building. Since they both have a meeting right after lunch break, they just decided to eat inside.

“So, who made you blush that red? Your bae?”  
“Yeah.” Sehun answered bashfully.  
“So, what’s up? What did he tell you that make you blushed like a blusher model?”  
“He was just asking me if I’m free this weekend and if I can come over to hang out.”  
“That’s it? You blushed that hard just because he asked for a date night?” Jongin laughed again.

Sehun just rolled his eyes before throwing his used tissue to Jongin. Jongin laughed louder. He just ignored the tanned guy and continued to eat.

“When did he move out though? I thought you guys stayed together.”  
“We never stay together. Well, not yet. I don’t know if he’ll ask me to move in with him.”  
“That’s odd.” Jongin took a sip from his kimchi jjiggae before continuing. “I always thought you guys live with each other all this while.”  
“Wait. Who are you talking about?”  
“Who are you talking about?”  
“My boyfriend, Chanyeol, of course.”  
“Hold up!” Jongin dropped his spoon in his rice bowl. “Baekhyun is not your boyfriend?”  
“What?!” Sehun gasped. “Gross! He’s my best friend, you idiot. How can I date my best friend?”  
“What’s wrong with dating a best friend? Soojung is my best friend and girlfriend. Nothing too bad happened to us for the past four years no matter how many times I fought with that woman.”  
“Still! The idea of dating Byun Baekhyun. God.” Sehun shivered.

Feeling uncomfortable with the stare Jongin was giving to him, he continued to eat his lunch. He knew Jongin wanted to say more but he just kept on eating so that he wouldn’t have to answer any question from his friend.

When they went back to the office, they parted their ways to their cubicles without a word. Usually they will constantly talk with each other but today; they didn’t even say ‘see you later’. Sehun felt uneasy with Jongin’s thought of him dating Baekhyun.

Just like Baekhyun, he also had his own share of stories of how other people thought they were dating. Heck, he even remembered how his friendship with Jongdae almost went down the drain because of those thoughts. His family shared the same thoughts too. They stuck on those thoughts until the day he brought Chanyeol home and only after that that they got rid of those thoughts.

Sehun went to the meeting room earlier than everyone else. He thought it will make him focus more on the meeting rather than the tornado of questions inside his mind. When he saw Jongin walked inside, he just turned his attention to the transparent glass wall, watching his other colleagues walking around doing whatever tasks in their hands. A few seconds later, he felt his phone vibrated. He felt warm after reading the message that just arrived.

from: kim jongin  
i’m sorry for being nosy  
i just want you to be happy  
i’m sorry again :(  
1:55pm

Sehun looked up from his phone screen to Jongin who sat a few chairs away from him and smiled at the guy, which was replied with the same warmth.

***

“Really???”  
“Yep!”  
“Oh my God!” Chanyeol hugged Sehun tightly. “Congratulations, baby! I’m so proud of you!”  
“Ugh hashtag proud best friend.” Baekhyun, who sat in front of Sehun, stood up to hug Sehun.  
“Nobody said hashtag in real life.” Chanyeol’s voice was full of judgement.  
“I don’t know if anybody told you this before but you’re no fun.” Baekhyun pointed out while going back to his seat.  
“Excuse me. My boyfriend is the best person to have fun with.” Sehun said.  
“Thanks, Hun.” Chanyeol kissed Sehun’s cheek.  
“PDA is not allowed until my boyfriend is here!” Baekhyun shrieked.  
“Do I need to know what’s going on here or should I just leave Baekhyun in misery alone?”

Baekhyun turned to his right and saw his boyfriend stood there by his side of the table. Hearing Kyungsoo’s question, Baekhyun gasped.

“Excuse me, Do Kyungsoo. The disrespect you have for your boyfriend. I can’t believe I let you date me.”  
“I can really leave, Byun Baekhyun.”

Kyungsoo was almost fully seated but he went up again just to rile Baekhyun up because, boy, he misses to annoy his boyfriend so much. Said boyfriend gasped dramatically again (someone needs to remind him to not watch Modern Family too much because Cam and Mitchell’s dramatic gasp is getting into Baekhyun’s head so much).

“I’m just kidding!” Baekhyun tried to grab Kyungsoo. “Geez, where’s your sense of humour?”  
“Left it in the office.” Kyungsoo answered while sitting down. “Professionally managing social media with so-called social media experts is tiring.”  
“They’re experts. How can they be tiring?” Chanyeol asked curiously.  
“Other than pretty filters, the rest of my team didn’t actually contribute when it comes to social media management. I need to brainstorm myself while they just scrolling the screen for ‘research purposes’ but I know they’re just scrolling nothing related to their job.”

Sehun, with a smile present on his face, just watched his boyfriend listened to his best friend’s boyfriend’s rant about his work. Kyungsoo always does that; rant to Chanyeol about his work. Since both of them shared the same work line in the same industry (Kyungsoo’s a social media manager of a production house, Chanyeol’s a PR officer of an entertainment agency), they somehow understand each other. Sehun and Baekhyun just let them be since it’s better for them to rant to someone who completely understands.

All four of them finally have free Friday night at the same time, so they are having their usual double dinner date. Other than that, they were also celebrating Sehun’s job promotion.

“By the way, congratulations, Sehun ah. I’m so happy for you!” Kyungsoo said after finishing his rant.  
“Oh, thanks, man!” Sehun smiled.

They ate their dinner happily. It’s a refreshing for them to have this once in a while.

Sehun followed Chanyeol home after ending their double date. He told Baekhyun to not wait for him since he will stay at Chanyeol’s apartment for the night. He’s happy for having a mini celebration with his boyfriend and friends, but for this occasion, he deserved a quiet night with his boyfriend too.

They didn’t do a lot though. Since they were dead tired (they had a packed day and they came straight to the restaurant after work, so they didn’t have any proper rest), they decided to just cuddle, and go to sleep. After having a shower together, Sehun went to sleep with Chanyeol’s soft whispers of praises and love.

***

Chanyeol was still dead asleep when Sehun woke up the next day. Strong pair of arms wrapped securely around his thin waist. He reached for the arms to unwrap them from his body so that he could get off the bed.

As he quietly changed his night cloth to the outfit he wore yesterday, he looked at his boyfriend who was still snoring. Chanyeol looked like an idiot, but still so adorable in Sehun’s eyes. He tiptoed towards Chanyeol and kissed his forehead. He wanted to get out of the apartment in silence because he didn’t want to disturb Chanyeol’s well-deserved rest.

Before he went home, he decided to stop by at Baekhyun’s favourite bakery. It’s been a while since they went to the bakery and the smaller has been complaining about how much he missed the milk croquette and ang butter bread. Sehun filled the tray with his and Baekhyun’s favourite breads before going to the cashier to pay up. He excited exited the shop and walked home.

When Sehun reached his apartment, he placed the bag containing the breads at the kitchen. After that, he went to his room to change to more comfortable clothes. His plan for this morning was simple: fill his cuddle needs with Baekhyun, shower with him, and have bread for breakfast while watching cartoons. His steps towards Baekhyun’s room were bouncy. He slowly opened the door because Baekhyun will have a fit if someone just burst into his room and wake him up so suddenly.

However, his steps went dead when he saw Kyungsoo was on the bed with his best friend, naked. Clothes were everywhere on the floor. So, he reversed his steps back to the door before closing it soundlessly. He looked at the main entrance and he just realised Kyungsoo’s shoes was there. It must be slipped off his line of vision when he arrived just now. For a moment, he just stood still.

Baekhyun is his best friend and Kyungsoo is Baekhyun’s boyfriend. This is not the first time Kyungsoo spent the night at the apartment and this is definitely not the first time he knew Baekhyun and Kyungsoo sleep with each other. It’s been two years, and it’s normal for dating couples to have sex.

So, why was he feeling a slight pain in his heart?

He entered his room quietly with a paper bag containing corn bread in it. He didn’t like bringing food into his room but he just didn’t want be seen right now. He felt like people will know what’s going on in his head if he’s outside. He sat at the front of his bed and think while munching on his bread.

He’s known Baekhyun for almost 15 years. He has Baekhyun’s relationship history at the back of his hand. He knew who took Baekhyun’s virginity. He knew who hurt Baekhyun’s heart the worst.

He just knew everything.

So why did he act like he never knew Baekhyun had sex with people before?

Maybe, he thought, he’s just jealous to see someone else is cuddling with his best friend, on his best friend’s bed. Usually, he never sees Baekhyun’s boyfriend inside their apartment. He’ll always stay at Chanyeol’s if Baekhyun is having his boyfriend coming over.

He hated himself for having this feeling.

Maybe it’s easier if he stays somewhere else, far away from Baekhyun. He won’t have this weird feeling anymore and he can be around Baekhyun at ease.

It’s decided.

Sehun pulled his phone out from the back pocket of his jeans and called his boyfriend.

“Hey, babe. Are you up for apartment hunting this weekend?”

***

It’s been a month since he moved out of his shared apartment with Baekhyun.

His current apartment was closer to his workplace, and Chanyeol’s place. His boyfriend had asked him to move in with him but Sehun was not ready for that. He still wanted to live independently, but Chanyeol was more than welcome to come over to his place.

When he told Baekhyun he wanted to move out, he saw his best friend’s upset reaction. To be honest, he’s upset too. It’s been years since they started to live together. So, it broke him to stay alone but it needed to be done or he’ll have that weird feeling for a long time.

He couldn’t lie though. It’s lonelier to stay alone. He had Baekhyun as his housemate for a long time. It’s weird to be alone even in a small unit.

There were some times when he really how much he misses Baekhyun.

1\. Grocery shopping  
\- Sehun went grocery shopping alone now. Usually he’ll be the one who push the trolley while crossing out the grocery list while Baekhyun takes the item. Whenever he misses Baekhyun, he’ll take the cereal Baekhyun always eats or buys the shampoo Baekhyun always uses.

2\. Mealtime  
\- Usually, he’ll have his mealtime with Baekhyun at least once a day. They couldn’t meet at lunch, so they will have either breakfast or dinner with each other. Now, he just eats alone with Netflix on. It’s quieter. Usually, he’ll bicker with Baekhyun while choosing what to watch. Now, he’ll eat his dinner while watching Baekhyun’s favourite movies.

3\. Cuddle time  
\- He has Chanyeol to cuddle, yes. But cuddle session with Baekhyun is different. He’ll feel different kind of warm with Baekhyun.

In conclusion, he missed Baekhyun so damn much.

***

It’s the weekend and Sehun decided to have lunch with Jongdae and Junmyeon since it’s been a while since they last met each other. He begged them not to invite Baekhyun because he’s not ready to meet him.

They decided to go to the place they usually hang out at after school. When the food came, Sehun immediately regretted his choice.

“Fuck.” Sehun muttered.  
“Are you okay?” Junmyeon asked.  
“This is Baekhyun’s favourite.”

Sehun could feel Jongdae and Junmyeon were staring at him worriedly. He felt someone reached for his hand. It was Jongdae.

“Are you okay, Sehun? You don’t look good.”  
“Yeah, Sehun.” Junmyeon agreed. “You looked like you’re going through something hard.”  
“Yeah. Kinda. I had a fight with Chanyeol.”  
“Why?”  
“He’s upset. I was having some trouble and I kinda pushed him away when he wanted to help.”  
“What trouble?”

Sehun was reluctant to share but he had a feeling the both of them could help him.

“It’s about Baekhyun.”  
“What’s wrong?” Junmyeon asked softly.  
“I missed him. A lot.”  
“You know you can meet him right?” Jongdae said. “He texted me the other day. He complained to me about how you just vanished from Earth after you moved out.”  
“It’s complicated.”  
“Why?”  
“I have weird feelings when I’m around him.”  
“What weird feelings?”  
“I felt a slight pain? I saw him cuddled with Kyungsoo on his bed the other day, and I felt uneasy.”

Jongdae and Junmyeon looked at each other. Sehun saw Junmyeon nodded to Jongdae, as if silently telling him to say something to Sehun.

“Do you wanna know why I broke up with Baekhyun back then?”  
“Why?”  
“I felt jealous of you.”  
“I know that. We almost became enemies back then.”  
“Do you wanna know the exact reason?”  
“What?”  
“It will always about you, Sehun.”

Sehun was stunned.

"What are you talking about, man?"  
"It's always Sehun this, Sehun that. No matter how much I pampered him, I will always come after you. I almost hated you back then because of this. That's why I punched you."

Sehun went quiet. Junmyeon reached for his other hand.

"Look. Talk to Baekhyun about this. It will bad if you guys didn't settle this quickly."  
"And talk to Chanyeol too." Jongdae added. "He doesn't deserve the pain."

***

Sehun walked slowly towards his old apartment.

It has been done. He couldn't reverse what happened just now.

It's been two weeks since he met Junmyeon and Jongdae. He decided to think about it first before talking to Chanyeol and Baekhyun. When he remembered how Chanyeol treated him, he felt bad. He loves Chanyeol, but his heart somehow belongs to someone else.

He decided to ask Chanyeol to have dinner with him at Chanyeol's favourite restaurant. He brought Chanyeol to his favourite park after buying his favourite ice cream. He wanted to make Chanyeol happy as much as he can before breaking the news to him. When he did, Chanyeol surprisingly took the news well.

"Let's not make each other sad anymore okay?" Chanyeol said before hugging him for the last time.

Now, he's on his way to his old apartment. He was thinking about what to say to Baekhyun when he received a message.

from: baekbee  
i broke up with kyungsoo  
11:56pm

The message shocked Sehun. He kept his phone at the back pocket before keep on walking.

His steps began to fasten and before he know it, he ran.

When he reached the apartment, he knocked it fastly. When the door was opened, he saw a sad-looking Baekhyun. He immediately pulled the smaller into a hug.

"Sehun-"  
"Let's talk tomorrow okay? We both had a long night."

Baekhyun nodded. Sehun kissed his forehead before carrying him bridal style towards his room.

Whatever it is, he'll settle it tomorrow.

He needs to cuddle with Baekhyun.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this sucks. I am so sorry, OP. This is unbetaed. I'll do proper tagging and fix everything after reveals. Thank you for reading!


End file.
